footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017-18 Premier League: Match day 27
Harry Kane soared high above Laurent Koscielny in the 49th minute to direct a Ben Davies cross beyond Arsenal goalkeeper Petr Čech and move Spurs up to third in the table. Manager Sam Allardyce believes Everton are "getting it right" at Goodison Park after a quick-fire start to the second half helped them beat Crystal Palace. Stoke City had a late penalty saved in a draw with Brighton at the Bet365 Stadium. The Potters were awarded a 90th-minute spot-kick, but Charlie Adam's effort was saved by Brighton keeper Mat Ryan. Swansea City edged further away from the relegation zone as Ki Sung-yueng's late strike gave them a significant win over Burnley. West Ham side put further distance between themselves and the relegation zone with victory over Watford. Goals by Javier Hernández and Marko Arnautović took them to 30 points - five above the relegation zone and just one behind 10th-placed Bournemouth. Manchester City boss Pep Guardiola said striker Sergio Agüero "deserves all the credit" for his side's 5-1 win over Leicester after scoring four second-half goals. Huddersfield produced "one of the performances of the season" as they brought their five-match losing streak in the league to an end with an emphatic home victory over Bournemouth. Newcastle won a Premier League home game for the first time since October with a surprise victory over second-placed Manchester United. Liverpool moved to within two points of second-placed Manchester United after goals from Roberto Firmino and Mohamed Salah secured a comfortable victory against Southampton. A comfortable win over West Bromwich Albion at Stamford Bridge eased the pressure on Chelsea manager Antonio Conte. Match Details Saturday 10 February 2018 | goals2 = | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 83,222 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Niasse Davies | goals2 = Milivojević | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 39,139 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- | goals2 = Izquierdo | stadium = Bet365 Stadium, Stoke | attendance = 29,876 | referee = Robert Madley }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Liberty Stadium, Swansea | attendance = 20,179 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Arnautović | goals2 = | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 56,197 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- Agüero | goals2 = Vardy | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,416 | referee = Mike Jones }} ---- Sunday 11 February 2018 Mounié Cook van La Parra | goals2 = Stanislas | stadium = John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield | attendance = 23,823 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 52,309 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- Salah | stadium = St. Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 31,915 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Monday 12 February 2018 Moses | goals2 = | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 41,071 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- League table after Match day 27 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2017-18 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2017-18 Premier League results Category:2017–18 in English football